Estés donde estés
by Beverly Swan
Summary: "¿Eres tu? ¿En verdad estás aquí?" quería preguntarle… Estaba tan cerca, y entonces estuvo segura, era él… "Si tu me dejas, en contra de tu voluntad… ten por seguro que iré a buscarte, estés donde estés." One-Shoot. Maertai Ruoxi/Yongzheng


**Estés donde estés…  
**

_Middle-aged now, following the Way._

_Settled at evening near the Chungnan slopes._

_Delight, and I wander off by myself_

_Searching for what I need to see alone._

_**I climb up to the roots of the streams,**_

_**Sit and watch the White Clouds pass,**_

_Meet the old man of the woods,_

_Talk and laugh, forget to go home._

_Chungnan por __Wang Wei  
_

* * *

Xiao Zhang observó aquel cuadro… estaba feliz, nada había sido un sueño, por que allí estaba ella… Maertai Ruoxi, justo detrás del cuarto príncipe. Miró el broche de Magnolia que él mismo le había regalado, y la pulsera que alguna vez llevó durante tanto tiempo, regalo del 8vo príncipe, sin duda, aquella mujer junto a los príncipes era ella. O lo había sido.

Estaba feliz de que eso no hubiera sido un simple sueño, pero… estaba triste, devastada. Sabía que no volvería a verlos, a ninguno de los príncipes y mucho menos al cuarto, al emperador Yongzheng. Las lágrimas se escurrían por su rostro, sin rumbo. Detestaba haber vuelto sin verle antes.

Él no había querido verla, aun sabiendo que estaba muriendo, que probablemente no la volvería a ver, y aun así no había ido a verla. Otra lágrima más se deslizó lentamente por su rostro. _"¿Es que me odias tanto?"_ Susurró al cuadro que tenía delante, sin apartar la vista de cierto príncipe.

Recordó todo lo que habían vivido juntos, desde aquel beso en la pradera, cuando le enseñaba a montar… hasta la última vez que lo vio, cuando le reclamó todo lo que ella le había ocultado hasta ese momento.

- Yo no quería marcharme- Susurró, aun sabiendo que él no podía escucharla, pero ella quería creer que lo haría.- Me prometiste… - Su voz se quebró, y alargó la mano para posarla sobre el cristal que la separaba de las cosas que alguna vez pertenecieron a él.- Me prometiste que si tenía que marcharme contra mi voluntad… vendrías por mi…- Cerró sus ojos, como pidiendo un deseo, y lo hacía- ¿Lo harás? ¿Vendrás por mí?...

Una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro. Porque ella sabía que eso era imposible, él había muerto muchos años atrás, y ella nunca debió ser parte de su mundo, nunca debió conocerle.

Escuchó a alguien más detrás de ella, y aunque ella sabía que su rostro lleno de lágrimas no era algo normal en un museo, y que quien quiera que sea se extrañaría de lo extraño que aquello resultaba, ella se giró para ver de quien se trataba. Algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo.

Se quedó congelada en su lugar, observando a aquella persona, sin saber como reaccionar. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Inclinarse y saludarlo como de costumbre? No… Porque no era él… no podía ser. Sus lágrimas empañaban su visión y manchaban sus lentes, pero aun así estaba segura de lo que veía… era él. Su príncipe, su emperador, de pie delante de ella.

Y él la observaba con la duda en su rostro, ¿La recordaba?... ¿La odiaba?

Permaneció donde estaba sin atreverse a respirar si quiera, tenía miedo, miedo de que si se movía o decía algo, él desaparecía y se daría cuenta de que todo era una jugarreta de su triste corazón. Pero no fue ella la que se movió. Él se acercó a ella, dubitativo y mirando lo que se encontraba alrededor de ellos. Se detuvo justo frente a ella. Y ella pudo jurar que olía el aroma que durante tantos años ella había reconocido como el de él. _"¿Eres tu? ¿En verdad estás aquí?"_, quería preguntarle… pero sus labios no la obedecían y las palabras quedaron selladas en su garganta.

Estaba tan cerca, y solo entonces él la miró, directo a los ojos, la misma mirada… los mismos ojos.

- ¿Nos conocemos?- Le preguntó, con aquella voz que tenía semanas anhelando, si no era él… era demasiada coincidencia.

Pero ella no pudo contestar, y en su lugar quería congelar ese momento, quería lanzarse a sus brazos y pedirle que la llevara con él. Pero algo la impedía moverse o hacer cualquier cosa. Él no la recordaba, no sabía quien era…

Y fue entonces cuando él siguió su camino por el museo, girándose solo para verla por un momento, preguntándose que pasaba con aquella extraña chica.

_- "Yo no soy de tu época"- Le había dicho ella- "No soy Maertai Ruoxi, soy Xiao Zhang… y tengo miedo que así como nunca quise venir a éste lugar, algún día tendré que regresar de donde vine, aunque yo no lo quiera"_

_- "Si tu me dejas, en contra de tu voluntad… ten por seguro que iré a buscarte, estés donde estés."_

Xiao Zhang se giró para ver a aquel hombre salir de la sala donde ella se encontraba, mientras ese recuerdo pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza… ¿De verdad?... ¿De verdad había venido por ella?

Sus pies se movieron solos, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba corriendo detrás de él. ¿Qué le diría? No estaba segura, pero si sabía… que no podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad… tenía que saber, tenía que estar segura.

Lo vio a lo lejos, y ella aceleró el paso, decidida. Alargó la mano, y lo tomó por la manga de su chaqueta, tirando un poco de ella para llamar su atención.

Él se giró y la observó con curiosidad. Xiao Zhang le soltó y se apartó un poco, dirigió su mano a donde sus lentes descansaban y se los quitó sin darle importancia, para que él pudiera ver su rostro, aunque eso significara que ella no le vería con claridad.

- Me has preguntado antes si nos conocemos- Comenzó ella, temiendo que la creyera loca.- Mi nombre es Xiao Zhang… y creo… que te conozco.

Recordó aquella carta que él le había enviado, en donde le había escrito un pasaje de un hermoso poema, y que ella había utilizado para practicar su caligrafía una y otra vez, ¿Lo recordaría él? El recuerdo estaba fresco en su mente, cerró los ojos, y deseando que eso fuera suficiente, recitó esa parte del poema que ella había escrito una y otra vez.

_- "Escalo hasta las raíces de los arroyos, me siento a contemplar las blancas nubes pasar"_

Abrió los ojos, pero no vio la reacción de él por que se había quitado sus lentes, eso y sumándole que ya había oscurecido, solo alcanzaba a apreciar su silueta, pero escuchó que se reía, una risa que hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido y que su interior se llenara de alegría. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que casi olvidaba aquella melodía?

Se dio cuenta que él estaba moviéndose, buscando algo en su abrigo, y cuando lo encontró ella no pudo decir que era, hasta que sintió las manos de él sobre las suyas, y le entregó una caja. No podía apreciar bien que era, así que se colocó de nuevo sus gafas y le miró a los ojos, su rostro era una máscara que ella no alcanzaba a descifrar… Bajó la vista a la pequeña caja que sostenía con ambas manos, se veía muy desgastada y era sujetada en el centro por un listón, al parecer era lo único que la mantenía sellada. Lo miró de nuevo, sin saber que hacer. ¿Y si se había equivocado y él solo le seguía el juego? No quería llevarse una decepción, pero quería estar segura. Notó que él asentía despacio para que abriera la caja, así que ella tiró del listón con sumo cuidado. Tomó la tapa de la caja, y la levantó como si de un tesoro se tratara.

Lo que vio adentro la dejó sin palabras, sintió que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… adentro de aquella pequeña caja, estaba el broche de Magnolia que alguna vez perteneció a Maertai Ruoxi.

Se veía un poco desgastado, por los años que habían pasado, pero sin duda era el mismo. Lo tomó y lo levantó un poco para observarlo de cerca, sin poder creerlo…

- Creí que nunca lo volvería a ver- Susurró más para ella, que para él. Perdiéndose en aquel broche que tanto había significado para ella, y recordando una vez más las veces que él había estado a su lado.

- No tienes idea…- Comenzó a hablar aquel hombre, llamando la atención de la chica de nuevo.-...de lo mucho que te he estado buscando, Maertai Ruoxi.

Y ésta vez ella pudo ver a través de la máscara de aquel hombre, su rostro estaba lleno de anhelo, y alegría. Le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, y ella estuvo segura, de que era él. Y que había cumplido su promesa, había venido a buscarla. Le había tomado años, siglos, pero aquí estaba, a su lado… de nuevo.

Rompió a llorar y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, sin importarle que sus gafas se estropearan. Sentía que estaba soñando. Que no era real. Yinzhen la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que podría perderla de nuevo, y tener que empezar a buscar de nuevo.

- Te dije… que vendría por ti- Fue lo único que dijo, mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos.


End file.
